GrimmIchi Dialogue Lemon Challenge2: Prostitute
by Recklessly Impulsive
Summary: Yay! Go me, I got another one out. Soo yeahhh, this is another Dialogue Lemon that I came up with that I hope you enjoy! 8DDDDDD REMEMBER TO USE YOUR IMAGINATION!


**Kieran is here again to write another GrimmIchi Dialogue smut that he came up with while he was in the garden, sat at the table, and drinking coffee! He's unsure how exactly he came up with this one, but heyho!**

**I was CONFUSED as to how many reviews I got for the last one, and kind of like, "Wow, that many read this?" Just add a ZOMG face, and their you have my reaction.**

**The rest is blah blah blah :P**

**Enjoy~**

**Grimm: This isn't the one about the fantasy I told you I had, is it?**

**Kieran: Hmmmmmm, that the one with Ichigo bent over a police car? *cocks brow***

**Grimm: *Grins* Not that one.**

**Kieran: Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**Grimm: The one with Ichigo as a prostitute!**

**Ichi: HEY! I'm not a prostitute you motherfucker!**

**Kieran: He said 'as' doesn't mean you are, Ichi!**

**Ichi: *Scowls* **

**Grimm: *Smirks***

**Kieran: Anywayyyyy, enjoy :P **

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"<p>

"Lookin' fer someone lithe, feisty, an' a head smaller than maself."

"Name?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"HUHH! Are you the Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez that was in that film, directed by, Kisuke Urahara?"

"Maybe."

"Who's the smirking guy?"

"Ichigo! What have I told you about scowling all of the time?"

"Sorry, Yoruichi!"

"You don't look it, . . .what are you wearing?"

"Oh? Shinji picked it out for me, QUIT LAUGHING BACK THERE BASTARDS!"

"You look. . . . ."

"Fruity, hahahahahaha."

"Sh-shut up, motherfucker!"

"Yer clients haf no 'spect."

"You don't seem too upset about that."

"Wha's yer name, Shortcake?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Ahem. You said you were looking for someone lithe, and feisty, right?"

"Hn."

"Well. . .Ichigo here is usualy described as feisty."

"'E's hot,. . . . . . .I'll give 'im tha'."

"Hey, asshole. Eyes are up here!"

"Ichigo. . . ."

"WHAT?"

"Recite the companies policy!"

"Ughhh. Do I have to?"

"Well, you're not exactly acting on it are you!"

". . .FINE! Ahem. Here at Yoru-"

"SAY IT LIKE YOU MEAN IT!"

"Huuuh. Here at Yoru-hentai services, all employees must do as the customer tells us without complaint, and act accordingly to meet their demands. We are only here to please the customer and must not allow our personal issues to deter are professionalism."

"Very good."

"I'll take 'im. 'Ow much fer da whole nigh'?"

"Ohh? Not planning on getting any sleep?"

"Don' worry, strawberry. I'll make sure I'm not da only one enjoyin' maself!"

"Hn. I don't think you've got what it takes to handle me."

"Why don' ya ge' yer pretty 'lil ass o'er 'ere then an' I'll show ya jus' 'ow 'rong ya 're."

"Don't smirk yet, big boy. Though, that does sound fun."

"Heh. Yer 'bout ta fin' out jus' 'ow big I am, Ichi."

"Brrr."

"Okay. Ichigo for one night. Is he staying or are you going to pay for his travel?"

"He'll stay da night'. I don' give up mah toys 'til mah time runs out."

"Charming. . ."

"Stop scowling!"

"SORRY!"

"S'go, berry."

"Don't you fucking call me tha- OUCH!"

"What did I say, Ichigo!"

"Ughh! Sorry!"

"Shit! It's cold out here!"

"Heh. Be a man, s'not tha' col'."

"Fuck you, you've got a jacket on!"

"First off: Yer da only one gettin' fucked 'ere, berry-head. Secon': S'not a jacket, an' get o'er it."

"Want to play twenty questions?"

"Heh. Tha' bored?"

"Well. I don't know where you live, so we might as well get to know each other a little. . .I mean w-we don't have too."

"Yer cute when ya blush, y'know tha'?"

"Sh-shut up, fucker!"

"Ya, I'll be fuckin' you pretty soon!"

"Idiot. . ."

"Age?"

"Oh? I thought. . .Okay. Twenty two, and you?"

"Twenty seven. Favorite position?"

"Hmmm,. . .I prefer to be on all fours. . .Favorite color?"

"Shit! Wha' 're you, a todler?"

"No! I'm just curious!"

"Left 'ere, if ya go tha' way then a guy like you is mos' likely ta get raped. Favorite color?. . .Blue."

"Is that why you dyed your hair blue?"

"Hm?"

"Eep! Err, I was just asking!"

"Tch. Tha' why ya dyed yer hair orange?"

"Oi! This is natural, you bastard!"

"Guess I'll fin' tha' out later then."

"I-idiot!"

"Yer s' fuckin' cute."

"Shut up, asshole. When did you lose your virginity?"

"Oh ho, gettin' personal there 're we?"

"You don't have to answer it if you don't want to!"

"Che. . . .I wa' sixteen, horny, 'e wa' there, an' I fucked 'im."

"I was expecting something along those lines. . . ."

"'Ow 'bout you, Ichi?"

"Well, I was seventeen, an art major in college, and I was out one night with my friends. We went to this club called _HUECO MUNDO. _I think it was my first time drinking, so I got drunk rather quickly, and went to the dance floor. Some guy started grinding behind me, and I was really getting into it, things happened and it later lead to me losing my virginity. The morning was painful, but it was worth it."

"Heh. I heard tha' it 'urts like a bitch in da mornin'."

"Oh? So you've never bottomed before?"

"Fuck no! Ain't no-one gettin' near my ass!"

"Why'd we stop?"

"Che. . .dis is mah place."

"Hm, it's pretty big!"

"S'not da o'ly thin' tha's big!"

"Haha, guess I'll just have to find out for myself then."

"Yeah. Ya will, when ma big, thick cocks rammed dow' yer throat. Heh."

"Oh? And I bet you'd just love that ri-Mmph!"

"Huh. . .Shut up! Don' talk unless spoken to."

"Brr."

"Oh ho. Do ya like it when someones tellin' ya wha' ta do, berry?"

"Oh yes, Grimmjow-_Sama."_

"Tha' yer guilty pleasure?"

"Hn."

"Get on yer knees!"

"Yes, Grimmjow-Sama."

"Heh. Sure 're a slut, aren'cha?"

"Oh yes, I'm a bad little whore, purrr!"

"Mmm, yer jus' a bad 'lil kitten, aren'cha?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a bad little kitten who wants his milk from his master."

". . . .Suck it!"

"Mmmmm,. . .Is it as tasty as it looks?"

"'Ow da fuck should I know, now suck it!"

"Yes, Grimmjow-Sama."

"Shit! ooo yeah, suck it real good!"

"Ofofgih."

"Ah, yeah! Suck tha' dick!"

"Mmmmgigfh!"

"Fuck, Ichi! Yer good at dis!"

"Huh. . .Well, I am a prostitute."

"Yeah! Get it all in their!"

"Shllshlllshll!"

"Shit! Suck it harder, ya 'lil slut!"

"Huh. . . .Ooo, I love it when you talk dirty."

"Heh. Turn 'round."

"Okay. . ."

"Been a while, berry?"

"What are you talking abo-Mmmghh!"

"Heh. Yer pretty shaven 'own 'ere. Do ya keep ya'self clean, berry?"

"Nnngh! Shit! What?"

"I wa' 'xpecting ta fin' some orange-haires 'own 'ere!"

"Fuckkk! st-stop, that's gross!"

"S'not like yer no' enjoyin' it!"

"But that's- Nngghh-!"

"Wha' di' I say 'bout talkin'?"

"Fuck! Oh God!"

"Heh. Tha's righ', I'm yer god!"

"Shitshit! Fuck!"

"Someone's responsive."

"Mmgh sh- Nnngh unnn -ut Mmmmfh up!"

"Bad, berry. I wa' tol' ya were s'posed ta be kin' ta yer clients?"

"Ahhh aha FUCK ME!"

"Eager, 're we? Heh."

"Just fuck me!"

"Nah. No' ye'."

"What? Aren't I prepared enough?"

"Nope."

"Uughhh! Shit! A little warning next time."

"Che. . .dis much complainin' o'er a finger?"

"No!"

"Then shut up."

"Fin- Nnnghhhhhh!"

"Shit! 'Ose 'lil noises yer makin' there 're makin' me s' 'ard, Ichi."

"Ahh hahhhh aaahhh Fuck!"

"Fuck. I can' wait ta be inside you, berry-head!"

"Ahhhh ahahhh Shiittt fu-fuck me already then!"

"Well when ya ask me like tha', 'ow ca' I refuse."

"Ge' o' yer back."

"Awww."

"Don' pou'."

"But I like being on all fours!"

"No whinin' either!"

"Fine!"

"Tha's better. Migh' wan' stop wigglin' yer ass like tha'."

"Ohh? Is it turning you on, Grimmjow-Sama?"

"GROWL!"

"Ahhhh FUCK!"

"'s yer own fault tha'!"

"Fuck! Fuckfuckfuckfuck!"

"Fuck, berry! Yer as tigh' as a fuckin' virgin'!"

"MOVE!"

"Now e're talkin'!"

"Ahh Fuck! Yesss! Grimm-Sama!"

"Yeah. You jus' keep screamin' mah name like tha'!"

"Ah ah ah ah ah oh fuck Grimmjow-Sama! S'good sooo good!"

"Heh. Ya wan' me ta fuck ya 'arder?"

"Ohhhh goddd yesssss! Please ohh please!"

"Say it!"

"FUCK ME HARDER GRIMMJOW-SAMA! NNNNGGHH!"

"Heh. Such a good 'lil whore!"

"Oh yeah! I'm a big, slutty whore who's just Ahhh! desperate for your seed!"

"Shit! Sure know 'ow ta turn a guy on, berry!"

"Ahhh! fu-ahh fuck! Oh god nnnghh Yess! I fu- ahhh fucking lo- Nnnghmmghh love it! And I've bee- Ahhh shit! a naughty bo- FUCKFUCK! boy who needs to b- GOD YESSSS! Punished!"

"Tha's righ' ya do!"

"Ahh!"

"Ya like tha'?"

"Mmm, I love it when yo- Nnngnhnhnhngnhnhn you're rough Mmmgmgh with ahhh! me!"

"Wan' me ta slap ya 'gain?

"Ahhhh ye- FUCK! YES!"

"Heh."

"God tha- nnngnhh feels soooo goooood!"

"Hn. Ben' yer knees."

"Okay Mmmghhhhh!"

"Fuck! So tigh', Ichi!"

"GRAWWRARRWWR M'coming!"

"Tha's it, berry. Cum fer me ya two-dollar slut!"

"GRIMMMMJOOWWWWWWW!"

"Hn. FUCK!"

"AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! AH! Grimm- AH! AH! AH! Samaaaa!"

"GROWLLLLLL!"

"Nnnghh!"

"Huh. . .huh. . . ."

"Shit. . .huh. . .guess. . you. . .could. . . huh. . .huh. . .handle. . huh. . .me!"

"Ya. . .Damn. . .Right."

"Fuck! That was amazing!"

"Heh."

"Can we go another round?"

"Tha' wasn't open fer suggestion. We 're goin' 'nother 'round!"

"Good!"

"Ge' o' all fours!"

"Yes, Grimmjow-Sama!"

END!

* * *

><p><strong>THA' WA' REALLY FUCKIN' FUN TA WRITE!<strong>

**I am no' fuckin' kiddin' 'ere 'either. 'Coz tha' wa' like really entertainin', jus' writing words fer Grimm Fuckin' Ichi! :D **

**You ca' review dis if ya like, bu' I really don' min' tha' much ta be honest, like I said at da beginnin', nevah thought I woul' ge' dis many reviews xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Hope ya enjoyed it! :3**

**Love GSxIU *Hugs* **


End file.
